A Vampire Valentine
by Sphinxey
Summary: Edward shows Bella that Valentine's Day doesn't have to be horrible. AU, Bella moved to Forks in September not January but other canon events happen as they do in the book. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own the characters, all I own is a dog-eared copy of the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I pulled into the drive and rammed my trusty truck into park. I had always hated this particular holiday, and I saw no reason to break the habit of a lifetime. As I started up the steps to the door I thought back on some of the soppy displays I had seen that day at school and grimaced. There were some things you really did NOT need to see, and Mike Newton kissing anyone was one of them.

As I entered the house I sniffed slightly. Something seemed different, but I couldn't quite place what it was. The air seemed sweeter somehow, but as I looked around the house looked the same as always, empty beer cans piled by the trashcan from the night before, a stray pizza box laying forgotten on the kitchen top. I sighed again. Looked like my evening was going to be spent cleaning. Joy.

Before I started I headed upstairs to change into something that I didn't mind getting dirty. I knew that once I started I would end up cleaning out the cupboards or something, and I didn't want to ruin the new jeans Alice had bought me. For once the little pixie had chosen something I actually liked, and I couldn't stand the thought of ruining them.

As I started up the stairs I vaguely registered that the sweet smell was getting stronger, but I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise why until I pushed open the door to my room. I blinked and stared around in wonder. Every available surface was taken up with something. My floor was covered in a thin layer of rose petals in various shades of red, white and pink. My desk had an artfully arranged display of roses along with a large box of chocolates. My windowsill was again covered in rose petals, and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the roses must be the cause of the sweet smell. But most of my attention was drawn to the bed, where a large, and by large I mean massive, almost bigger than me, teddy bear sat holding a large stuffed heart bearing the message 'Be Mine' in large white letters.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked softly behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned to find my boyfriend of 4 months stood behind me. No matter how long I spent around him and his family I could never get used to their way of appearing silently behind you.

"Edward! You startled me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry love." He gestured to the room beyond. "Well?"

I turned to him and hugged him tightly, well, as tightly as a human could. "It's amazing. But you really didn't have to bother. I've never really celebrated Valentine's day."

He shook his head. "Yes, I did have to. This is one of the few days of the year when you let me get away with spoiling you."

I mock glared at him. "Oh no you don't mister. If I had known you were planning this I would have laid down ground rules from the start, so don't think you'll be doing something like this again."

He pouted cutely. "Bella..." he whined softly. "You know I like to spoil you, why can't you just let me have my fun?"

"Because your version of fun involves spending far too much money. And anyway, now I feel guilty, I didn't think to get you anything."

He moved closer behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Bella, you being with me is more than enough of a gift. I'd happily give up anything and everything if it meant I could be with you longer."

I refrained from bringing up the topic of me being turned into one of them. It was the least I could do after Edward went to all this trouble.

I turned to face him. "What now?" I asked softly, wrapping my arms around his waist. He looked down at me with a soft smile. "Whatever you want. this is your day."

I shook my head. "No, this is OUR day, so your vote counts too."

He looked at me, bemused. "I don't mind. Although I would prefer it if I didn't have to go home for a while. The rest of my family...well, they see Valentine's Day as an excuse to...anyway, I would prefer not to have to overhear that."

I chuckled softly at his embarrassment. You could take the boy out of the 1900's but you couldn't take the 1900's out of the boy. But that was part of his charm, and I loved him for it.

I reached up and softly kissed him on the lips. Maybe Valentine's Day did have its advantages after all...


End file.
